


The worst part is forgetting that you were there

by Phan and Dil (Raggdoll_101)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Phan%20and%20Dil
Summary: Dan hates all of the doctors he's had.Except this new one, He's... different.Well, I hope you enjoy this.THIS IS FOR justanotherphangirl (I owed you this chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

I sit with my head in between my knees. I rock back and forth, back and forth, and so on.

phil. Phil. PHIL!!!!!

I bury my head in my legs. Remembering our last conversation.

_"No you are the cutest!"_

_"Dan-"_

_"You really are!" I say, smiling widely_

_"Dan-"_

_"You really are."_

_"DAN!"_

_I keep my mouth shut, "Yes Philip?"_

_He looked at me dead in the eyes, "I'm not real."_

_My smile faltered, "What do you mean?"_

_He set his hands on my shoulders, "IM. NOT. REAL."_

I pull myself tighter together, I have to stop. Stop. STOP!

Stop this nonsense. 

Stop before the tears start.

Stop all of the damn memories. 

Death would be better than the _memories_  raging in my head.

I pull my head from my knees and look at the digital clock on the nightstand, 1:30 AM.

Karen would be here in six hours, oh how I hate Karen. With her goody-goody innocent attitude, and her annoying smile, and even MORE annoying voice.

I groan and fall back onto my pillow.

I hate Karen.

I hate sleep.

I hate the drugs.

I hate doctors.

I hate psychiatrists.

I hate physiological nurses.

I hate the looks all the other people give me.

I hate the always changing mental health doctors.

And I hate myself most of all.

So, I must just lay here, waiting for Karen to show up. 


	2. The new doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan hates all of the doctors he's had.  
> Except this new one, He's... different.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy this.  
> THIS IS FOR justanotherphangirl (I owed you this chapter)

"Doctor Sivan?"

I look up from my computer, to see Louise, standing awkwardly in the corner., "Oh, yes?"

"Um, you have a new client. He's a sociopath." She winks at me, "That should be fun." Louise turns around and walked out.

"Wait...Louise?" I call back at her.

She pokes her head back into my office, "Yes?"

"What is my new patient like?" I say, trying not to sound too curious.

"Oh he's a deranged teen. Trust me, you are going to want to keep him in a straight jacket." and with that she left.

I was now wondering what I had gotten myself into.

"Um, Louise?"

"WHAT NOW!?" She growled when I called her once more.

"Um, when is our appointment?" I ask with a smile. Trying to conceal my nervousness. 

"At ten thirty." She sighed, and walked out, yelling, "I'm on a break! No more calling!"

"Oh great." I mumbled to myself, "That's in four hours."

**DAN**

I stare at the ceiling, when I hear a knock at the door, "DAAAAAN! WAKE UUUUP!!!"

I groan, and stuff my face into the pillow, "Not her." I mutter.

"DAAAN! OPEN UPPP!!!"

I move my head, and shout at the door, "No!"

I can hear the keys clink, and the door lock snap.

A woman, who is at least fifty walks up to me, and smiles broadly, holding a giant tray of syringe's and pill cases.

"Ok, Dan, its time for your shots!!" She grabs the largest syringe. I cower back, and push myself against the wall, trying to escape it.

She shoves the needle into my arm, I wince.

I think she enjoys stabbing me.

I hate it when she touches me with her meaty, sweaty hands.

She gives me a pint glass of water, and gives me six different pills. I take them immediately. I don't want to keep her.

"Daniel?" NO!!! Plan has failed. 

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You're getting a new doctor."

My mind went white. Oh god no, no more shocks, no more drugs or shots. No more doctors!!!

"Oh?" Was all I could muster.

"Yeah. His names Doctor Sivan. He is supposed to be good for people like you." She chuckled, darkly, at that.

As if it was funny.

I shudder, all of the doctors say that.

"Your appointment is in... two hours and forty minutes."

I shuddered violently, she raised a bushy eyebrow at me, "Are you OK Daniel?"

I'm not Okay, I'm not O-effing-kay, "As I'll ever be." I say bitterly.

"Great, see you in two hours and thirty eight minutes." She snorted, and left.

And with that, I sat alone, and regretted telling my Mum about Phil.


End file.
